


savior

by qjuiq



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: Reader found her purpose in growing herself before being able to maximize her powers and help others.Her first major procedure involves a certain kind reader.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. his nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Originally began this June of 2016. It's been a while since I've updated it, possibly posting it will urge me to finish it lol

Being the school nurse at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a normal day for you consisted of doing nothing but reading medical books and small paperwork. Of course you loved your job, you just wished there was more that the Professor would allow you to do; sitting around in a small clinic all day in the West wing of the school can get boring real fast. Although, you were hoping with your current project on spinal cords, the Professor would allow you to venture outside your comfort zone.

Your powers were... Well, let's just say very 'helpful.' You weren't able to shoot laser beams out of your eyes, climb on walls, or extend adamantium claws from your fists (heavens, no). You were a mutant of course; though too young to be a professor, you were too knowledgeable to contain your talents in just the classroom.

As a child, it all started with being able to heal your cuts and bruises. You realized you had a knack for fixing yourself up from injury and decided to put it to good use. In middle school you began researching material on animal and human biology, curious as to how far you could go with this. Your good friends let you touch their casts, in which minutes later their arms were no longer broken. Even a bird you would find on the side of the road, chirping for its life, spending mere seconds in your hands it would take off and sing its gratitude.

In high school, you didn't care that you weren't like the others. You graduated, keeping your talents under the radar. You knew you were meant for bigger and better things with your powers; you loved caring for people and though you always kept yourself at a distance from your friends and family, you truly loved humanity. You wanted everyone to survive and be healthy, believing that even though you're just one person, someday you may be the one to heal the next Ghandi or Bill Gates. You wanted to be a part of that world no matter what.

A knock on your door brings you back to the present. "C-Come in," you stutter, trying to quickly re-organize yourself.

You peer over your book to see a familiar head of gloriously long brunette hair, a grin forming on your face.

"Professor Xavier, how nice of you to stop by," You try not to let your teeth show too much; it would be awkward if you appeared overly happy to see him. Not like you are, anyways. _Cough cough._

Charles smiles at you, stopping his chair in front of your desk. "I am afraid I'm terribly busy, as you can see I'm loaded with work right now." You jokingly wave your book around, earning an amused chuckle. "You never fail to make me laugh," The way his eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles would have made you wobble if you weren't already sitting down.

"I was just stopping by to see how my nurse was doing." He hums, taking a look around the small clinic. You feel your cheeks redden at his words. _My nurse_... You can already feel the giddiness seeping out of you at the title but decide against smiling about it. The corner of your mouth curls upward though, Charles quirking his head to the side. "What is so funny?" The telepath wished he could read your mind but knew better than to try.

Charles could no longer read your mind because of all of your research on stem cells and brain development; successfully creating a protective membrane to surround the area you figured was being interceded by his powers, you were the one non-telepathic mind Charles Xavier could not penetrate. He was beyond impressed at this though slightly flustered to have been blocked out.

Coming to the school was the best decision of your life because not only did you further your abilities to heal, you had finally unleashed your internal potential.

After reading a multitude of medical thesis, health science books, and even as far as studying Charles Xavier's work, you trained and took your powers up a notch. Experimenting on a scale ranging from manipulating bacteria to rewiring a rat's nervous system (wasn't so much mind control), you had discovered not only were you able to move living tissue around as you wished, but just as easily could you deconstruct an organism's life form.

Your purest power was being able to recreate and control live matter. You had already promised yourself that you would never use your powers to destroy unless within self-defense or proper justice. The thought of decomposing a person with a single touch was too destructive and morbid for you to do on a normal day. You only continued to improve the helpful side of your talent beyond cuts and colds, and with the help of Hank McCoy were you as far now as reattaching limbs and ridding of tumors.

Charles had never been more proud to have a student turn faculty member in his school. And never had he admired someone so for being eternally eager to continue growing.

"I found it amusing how I hadn't offered you a drink yet, Professor." You chuckle, brushing off your feelings.

"Please, you treat me as if I'm a guest. And for the last time, call me Charles." He sighs, raising an eyebrow at you. You look away, finding the skeleton hanging from its hook particularly interesting right now.

"And what were you reading about anyways? What more could there be to know about spinal cords that you don't already know?" Charles teases, earning a slight pout from you. Maybe you shouldn't pout so much. Your plump lips looked so kissable right now, it made Charles wish he could just wheel over and... He mentally slaps himself over the thought, blinking away the overly hopeful images.

"It's actually a surprise, something I'm sure Mr. McCoy and I will be more than happy to show you once we're finished researching." You grin, nodding your head proudly. Charles laughs, sitting forward in his chair. "Oh, now you make me curious. Will I ever find out this secret of yours?" He jokes, trying to push away the twisting in his gut at the mental picture of you and Hank laughing together. He knew there was nothing between you and beastie boy, but it was just an involuntary response to imagining you with anybody. Charles slightly shakes his head, the action going unnoticed.

"All will be revealed in due time, Charles." His name rolls off your tongue like vanilla, sending a delightful wave down Charles' stomach. Why the telepath was secretly enamored with you he wish he knew himself, though he had no problem with it whatsoever. Perhaps it was the way you loved hiking around the campus, or how your favorite foods were also his favorite foods, or how you were always in his library borrowing books and returning them smelling like lemon zest... There was an endless list of things that Charles found to like about you, but he never acknowledged the feeling beyond friendship. He refused to because he knew you could never feel the same; who could spend their life loving a man in a wheelchair?

"And I never asked, but what brings you here today? I'm sure you have a class soon, you're a busy man." You say thoughtfully, flipping to the next page of your book.

Uh oh. Charles was on the verge of being found out. "Perhaps I was seeking out the company of my favorite scientist." His voice is laced with something you didn't want to take by mistake, so you laugh and throw a joke back at him. "Please don't flatter me with that, I'm sure the entire school knows Hank is your favorite scientist." You giggle, looking up at him.

"Maybe scientist wasn't the right word... How about favorite person in general, does that work for you?" He smiles and sits back in his chair, making you blush. Charles also didn't want to misinterpret your response, so he decided it was time to make his leave, turning his chair around and rolling out your door.

"I do hope you will join the teachers and I for dinner tonight." He looks over his shoulder at you before rolling out the door. You look back up at him, recovering from his comment. "Of course, Charles." You smile, his heart fluttering at the genuine interest in your voice.


	2. memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Charles first met you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be put in the middle of chapter 1, but I thought it better posted as a side segment to fluff the story

Charles can accurately, if not perfectly, recall the first time he saw you.

It was time for the weekly check up in Cerebro, Alex accompanying him as usual. As they were searching through the conscious's of people, there was a particular figure that stood out to them both.

"Are you seeing this, Professor?" Alex pointed at the green aura amidst the white and red persons. "Never have I seen such an individual presence amongst men..." Continuously switching between humans and mutants, the telepath didn't know what to make of this outstanding glow. Charles stared curiously at the glow, zooming in on the visual.

It was of a girl, not as young as high school, but could easily be a year or two post graduation. He saw her signing papers in a volunteer center, a joyous smile on your face. The sight had warmed Charles to his core, slightly throwing him off. He coughed, drawing Alex's attention from you to him. "She appears to be signing her life away to the Red Cross." Charles states, seeing from your eyes.

He poked through your memories a bit, inquiring as to if you were a mutant of good intentions. He saw nothing but memories of healing and helping others, and goodness did his throat swell up. He felt your loneliness kept behind that smile you've worn for all these years, having distanced yourself from even your parents because of your talents... To have put others before yourself practically your entire life was a hard thing to do, though you were no saint. You just knew that the powers you had were best put to use through helping as many people as you can, and that in itself appealed to the telepath immensely.

Charles wanted to reach out to you even more now, though he wasn't sure if it was the mind-reading or general apathy anymore; his desire hadn't been a driving force for him in a while, but there you were, drawing his attention like a moth to a flame. In that moment, you had felt something had been in the office with you as you filled out your papers. You looked around and had found no other presence other than yours, though there was an itch in the back of your brain you couldn't quite scratch.

"You know, I do believe in ghosts, but whoever you are you certainly aren't dead." You had said, making Charles throw his head back in laughter.

 _Do not fret. My message is one of peace._ You had heard a smooth yet charming voice in your head, clear as day and still frightening none the less. "Look, whoever you are, you better explain yourself before I block you out." You had tried keeping yourself level but had difficulty when an overly attractive voice intruded your thoughts. The voice chuckles, making you huff in frustration.

 _May I meet you in person? I see you are signing yourself away to a high cause, but my offer may be of more use to you, something that will improve your abilities far beyond what you can already do._ His words had reached you instantly, causing you to rip your papers in front of you.

Charles blinked, surprised at your sudden change in attitude. Never had anyone so quickly accepted his offer, but he obviously hadn't poked around your head long enough to get to know you. Your eagerness to improve your skill was mistaken for impulsiveness, but soon enough Charles would know better.

"If I can improve what little ability I have now, I will put off the Red Cross so I can grow and become better." You had walked out of the hospital with no second thoughts, following his directions as to where this 'school' for the gifted had been located.


	3. idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank & Reader suggest idea to Charles

Weeks had passed since that day, and every now and then Charles would stop by your office for playful conversation with, you were hoping, subtle flirtations. Of course, the flirting the both of you brushed off because neither one could imagine the other actually sharing the same feelings. It was thought impossible to you both, but only if Charles would tell you or you could spill the beans.

Weeks had also passed in which you and Hank were making considerable progress in your joined project. You had spent many late, long nights working together to look at case studies and textbooks, all for the sake of the man you both cared about. Even though he was one of his best friends, Hank knew of your feelings for Charles and you often talked about it with him in confidence. Hank was a great listener but you never took advantage, often giving him his turn to vent about Raven and her continuous mixed signals. Always talking you two became close, never beyond an almost sibling-like relationship. You just didn't feel that way towards Hank, but you most definitely cared about him. Now towards Charles... That was a much different story.

With your project finally completed, you both were overly celebratory at having finished your long-term experiment. Hank took you in his arms and spun you around like a brother would treat a baby sister, but prying eyes saw otherwise. For instance, the last set of eyes you would have wanted seeing you in Hank McCoy's arms rolled into the lab.

"Seems you two are having a blast." Charles smile is obviously strained, and if you didn't know better you would think he sounded slightly bitter.

You and Hank looked at each other, adrenaline still running through your veins but Charles' tone bringing you down even faster. "Yeah, we finally finished a project we've been working on for the longest time, didn't we Hank?" You smile up at the fellow scientist, earning an excited smile. "Charles, just wait for it, it'll be the best thing you've ever seen, we promise." Hank grins at his best mate, the telepath giving a half hearted laugh.

"We, you say?" He shakes his head bemusedly, turning away from you and Hank. He rolls out of the lab, leaving you two confused.

\---

It's been two days since Charles has visited you in your clinic; you don't let the absence bother you, but the stimulating conversations between you two were very much missed. As sad as this may sound, your hours at the desk were paled in comparison to the minutes you spent conversing with the professor. You began to miss beyond the company.

Who were you kidding, you just missed him.

You weren't discouraged, for today was the day you and Hank were going to unveil your long awaited project for and to the Professor. It was after the last bell in which Hank met you at the bottom of the stairs. He had his papers gathered up and you had yours as well, both scientists revved and amped to show their friend what they've been hiding this entire time.

You walk into Charles' study together, the both of you extremely nervous, so nervous you're gripping the binder tight to your chest. Charles looks up from his desk at the two, smiling at seeing his friends but slightly faltering when he sees they came together. His unnoticed displeasure is quickly replaced with a delightful smile. "My dearest friends, to what do I owe the pleasure today?" He asks you two, signaling for you and Hank to sit down.

"Charles, we have been keeping our project under the ropes for a while because we were never sure if it was possible." Hank begins the conversation, hopefully calming your nerves enough to give Charles your spiel.

Charles and Hank look at you expectantly, gently urging you to speak up as well. "W-Well, as we all know, I have the power to heal things as far as reattaching limbs, possibly even bringing back the dead if I tried hard enough but who wants zombies, I mean that would be a total disaster..." You feel Charles stare at you through your rambling. You get back to the point, blushing from nervousness and possible embarrassment.

"Anyways, we've been doing research on the spinal cord and how the stems run down the back and what they connect to, why and how they work what they work within the body..." You trail off, Charles nodding his head to show he followed.

You look at Hank, earning an encouraging nod to keep going.

"And... We figured, after all the research we've done and as much as I've been able to learn about the spinal cord..." You lock eyes with Charles, gulping. It should be illegal in all seven continents to have eyes that blue and that beautiful; it was hard to form a coherent thought when two pools of blue were tempting you to drown in them.

"With your consent, I would like to try and heal your spine, helping you regain use of your legs." You said nervously, awaiting the Professor's reaction. You could feel Hank's heavy stare an your cheek but you maintained eye contact with Charles. All he did was blink, leaving you clueless as to what he was thinking. "Ch-Charles?" You waved a hand in front of his face, hoping he was still there. He sat back in his wheelchair, looking cryptically between you and Hank.

"Let's do it." He says with a gulp, sending Hank into a rant. "I know you are worried about the repercusions and if this will one-hundred percent work, but the statistics behind our experiments show-" You punch Hank in the arm, successfully cutting him off. "Hank, he said yes!" Your voice is almost shrill from the excitement, your whole body buzzing. You couldn't believe it, Charles was willing to go through what the two of you had planned. Though it bothered you that he hadn't asked any questions, you weren't going to pry.

After all of the work and research, you were happy to give Charles back his legs. He was a man that was going to change the world, and you wanted to stand by him as he did so.


	4. procedure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You nentally prepare for surgery.

Charles was in utter disbelief even after you and Hank finished explaining all the science behind it.

You and Hank left moments ago, leaving Charles alone in his study. After hearing those words, the words that the world's best doctors couldn't even say to him after endless visits and countless mind-readings, Charles was beyond hopeful.

He knew that bringing you to the school was the best thing for any and every mutant, but he never thought that out of all the people to be helped in this world by you, he was one of the lucky ones to be saved by you. Charles never felt that he was worth the saving; he was just some college playboy who had changed his life around too late, but here you were, living in his mansion as a savior sent from above.

He sat in his office, contemplating for hours just how was he so lucky to find you. He also reworked the science behind fixing his spine all through his head. Even if the science wasn't one-hundred percent, he knew the ninety-eight you and Hank had put together, the last two percent were going to be filled in by your powers.

Charles fondly recalled the day he intruded your thoughts; you blindly followed his word because you were a person of faith, you wanted to believe in something better and higher than yourself.

He wanted to believe, he wanted to believe in what you and Hank were going to do. After so many years, rolling around in that godforsaken chair, he was still trying to wrap his head around it all.

He believed in _you_. Not the science, not the math, not the biology; he believed in his own kind, he believed in his dearest friend Hank, and above all he believed that your abilities would be the one to bring him back.

Charles believed in you, and he knew in his heart that you wouldn't let him down.

\---

After a week of preparation and proper set up of equipment, you and Hank called Charles down to the lab under the basketball court. You were both equally nervous to get the procedure underway, but you were sure that Hank was better at hiding his nerves. You were ecstatic yet stressed for the last four days, making sure everything was perfect. You hoped and prayed endlessly for this day to come smoothly, all of your hard work hopefully not for nothing.

At this point, your feelings and caring for Charles went far beyond feelings of like. All of this research, the few hours he allowed you to examine his back, all the conversations, the way he made you feel only the way the telepath knew how... This procedure was more than just science, now. Of course you wanted to help mankind, but to help Charles would make your heart fuller than it already was. If you could help the ones you love- dear _God_ , you just admitted it to yourself.

You tried not to blush as Charles rolled into the lab. He looked eager, the blue in his eyes sparkling with optimism. You wish you could give this man the world; soon enough, you would be giving it all back to him. Charles smiles dearly at you, only deepening your redness. Hank coughs, causing you and the professor to break eye contact.

"I'll need your help moving Charles to the bed," Hank grabs one side of Charles, you on the other to help lift him on to the lab bed. He's sitting up, Hank removing his shirt for him. Even after multiple examinations of Charles' back, you could never stop yourself from admiring his well toned upper half. Both men caught you ogling, if not gawking; Hank face-palmed himself and Charles attempted to hide a smug smirk. "Shall we begin?" Your conscious kicks back in, bringing you back to the task at hand.

Hank helps Charles roll onto his stomach. You shiver as you place a hand on top of the familiar scar, your fingertips cool on the professor's back. "Now, we're going to have to put you under sleep, okay?" Your voice wavers slightly, but your confidence returns as you see the look on Charles' face. He looked so full of hope, so full of faith in you... He trusted you, with his _life_. Whatever you were about to do, he knew it was all to help him. His wellbeing was in the palm of your hand right now, and there was no other person he felt more suited to help him.

You placed a hand in his hair, focusing your powers on his mind. The feeling of his soft locks through your fingers made your body hum, but you had to focus now. "I'm releasing the chemicals in your brain to disconnect your nerve endings for a while, alright?" You explained as his eyes fluttered shut, a half smile resting on his face. "Why not use the anesthesia like we talked about?" Hank asked, confused as to why you used your energy over such a task. "I want to give Charles every reason to believe in me, as selfish as that may sound." You sound embarrassed, earning a chuckle. He ruffles your hair affectionately, making you pout.

"Alright; let's get to it, Mr. McCoy." You reach for the gloves, Hank reaching for a pair of goggles and a face mask.


	5. don't wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles wakes up.

The surgery was long but thank heavens it was over.

You had cut open the scar on his back, found the gap underneath the area of skin, and used all the mental and mutant power you had to fix the damaged stems and nerves in his lower back. It took an extensive amount of focus and heavy concentration to find the disconnection in his back... But when all was finally said and done, you couldn't have been happier.

You seal up the area, stitch it over, use your powers to close the wound, and then remove the threading just as quickly. "It will be an hour or so before he wakes. I can take away the after effect," You brush a hand over his head, hoping it was the last healing you'd have to do for now. You felt the third wave of exhaustion hit you as you covered Charles with the blanket again. "Hank, if you be so kind to bring me back to my room, I think it's time for me to rest..." You feel close to throwing up as Hank picks you up with both arms, your face paling with the drain of energy. You hadn't done a procedure so strenuous before, but it was all for good practice. You were happy to have given someone their life back, especially that someone being Charles Xavier.

Hank escorts you back to your room, lying you down on your back. Before allowing yourself to fall asleep, you pray one last time that the procedure had worked. You wanted to believe you were able to perform a miracle, the thought of Charles being able to walk again warming your chest. As much as you would have loved to imagine Charles with fully functioning legs, you let your body finally rest, knowing well enough you needed it.

\---

Charles woke slightly groggy, trying to recollect his thoughts. He recalls you waving a hand over his head; then that was it. He tried to push himself up to roll onto his back, but a soreness in his legs prevented him from moving too much.

 _Wait_.

His legs felt sore... Charles throat began to swell up, his vision becoming blurry. The ache in his legs brought too much joy to be considered painful. The telepath called for Hank, his voice swelling with emotion. Hank rushes into the lab, the sight before him giving him the biggest smile.

"I knew she could do it, Charles." Hank chuckles, strolling over to Charles.

"That nurse, that darling young woman... Thank you, old friend." Charles shed a tear, bringing Hank into a joyously tight embrace. "Don't thank me, I only supervised." Hank teased. "She is quite remarkable for her age." The beast patted Charles on the back, helping the telepath sit up. Charles swings his legs over the side of the bed, feeling his limbs dangle for the first time in forever. He smiles even broader, staring down at his toes as they fidget and twitch.

"Now before you start walk walking, we are going to put you through physical therapy, make sure you don't experience muscle failure from lack of use." Hank explains, hitting under Charles' kneecap. His leg jerks, the feeling sending a tingle through his spine. He savours the feeling, knowing no one else to thank for bringing him back to life.

Charles didn't know how he could ever repay you; you had given his life back to him. You restored the telepath to his original glory, by doing so had proven him right for holding on to hope for mutant kind. You were one of the few to make miracles happen, and he was blessed to have you perform one on someone such as himself. He had to thank you somehow, and eventually he would figure out how. Charles had to show you more just beyond gratitude; he felt as if he owed you his life. Since the moment he interceded your thoughts, he knew you were someone special, not just to him but to the world. You were going to make a difference.

But to have changed _his_ world, to fix his legs, to give him back a part of who he was... You fixed his broken soul and only you could have given him back the pieces.

Charles eyes were distant but warm, a content smile resting on his features. Hank smiles at his friend, knowing Charles was thinking of you. 

"I know you love her, Charles." Hank grinned. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." The professor chuckles, slipping his shirt back on. "Although if I did, in which I'm not saying I do," Charles tries not to laugh as Hank nudges him in the arm. "Now would be the worst possible time to tell her." He sighs, already calculating all the possible ways this could plan out.

He didn't want you to think there was some Nightingale thing going on; that would have been the absolute worst possible outcome from confessing his true feelings to you. Maybe he just needed to wait before telling you; enough time would redirect your focus away from the surgery, giving him the chance to tell you everything that was on his mind.

"Just make sure you don't wait too long. We all know what happens when you wait, Charles." Hank coughs. Charles frowns, knowing exactly what his friend was hinting at.

The telepath waited his entire life for Raven, only to have Hank sweep her off her feet; even after Apocalypse, he never gave himself the chance to try and win Moira MacTaggeret back, though that was a sinking ship from the moment he returned her memories. He refused to wait too long this time around.

"Do not worry, Hank. I will have a plan this time around, I can promise you that." His voice is determined, the scientist lifting his friend back into the wheelchair. 

Charles can barely use his legs to support his weight, but what matters is that he can. It was all thanks to you; his angel, his light, the one becoming the love of his life.

You were his savior. And now it was his turn to repay you. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your reaction to Charles recovery.

It had been a month since the surgery, both you and Hank leading Charles to a rapid recovery.

You helped him walk around the campus, his walking chair transitioning fast to a walker. The quickness of his rehabilitation was all thanks to your therapy healing on his legs. Once a day you would focus your energy over his legs, and you even modified his diet to give him the proper protein he needed to rebuild the strength in his legs. Of course, the flirtatious telepath even had you feed him. You could only so no so many times before giving in to your beloved professor; after all, could you really ever refuse Charles?

Today you sat by the creek running by the school, caught up in a favorite classic of yours. You read Jane Eyre, tears glistening over the long waited reunion of Jane and her beloved Mr. Rochester. You wipe away your oncoming tears, seeing a figure stroll toward you. You set your book down next to you, quickly picking up your journal. You flip open to a random page, trying to look busy.

"I figured you'd be out here," Hank chuckles, eyeing your journal. "What makes you say that?" You sniffle, Hank taking seat next to you.

"You're usually here when you're not in the clinic... Or the kitchen." He teases, the look on your face one of genuine offense. "Anyways, Charles was looking for you." You try not to roll your eyes. Of course you knew he was looking for you. Charles recovery was... Unexpected.

The telepath was healing fast indeed post surgery, but showed far too much interest in you after you fixed his back. You grimace at the thought, Hank tilting his head to the side.

You had to have time away from Charles so he could get his head back on straight. You appreciated Charles and liked him very, very much, however you couldn't be sure if his growing interest was genuine or owed. "Hank, I... I rather not." You start writing in your journal, hoping Hank will accept your nonchalant tone. The scientist frowned, unimpressed by your indifference. "Why are you running from him?" Hank sighs, eyeing the notebook in your lap. "And will you quit scribbling, those equations don't make any sense." He takes your notebook, placing it on the bench.

"Charles is too much for me right now, I can't-" "Bullshit," Hank's profanity surprises you, shutting you up immediately. "You're running with nothing to run from. Why are you so..." Hank shakes his head, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Why are you so against the idea that Charles could actually like you?" Hank was beyond exasperated, chasing you in circles and circles; how long would it take you to acknowledge that Charles returned your feelings?

"He appreciates what I did, Hank. He doesn't actually like me, his feelings are mistaken, I'm not an idiot." Your voice shakes, wanting to spout whatever logic you could muster. You wanted to find an explanation, any excuse to reason why Charles did not like you. The possibility of your poisonous words being truth... You were only hurting yourself.

"He doesn't see me that way, Hank. His feelings are confused with gratitude." You tear up, standing up with your books. Hank opens his mouth to interject, but the sadness in your eyes stops him from interrupting.

"I healed his legs, I finished our project; it's nothing more than friendship and no less than a provider-patient relationship." Your legs wobble, the words leaving your lips tasting tart. You look at Hank, an empty expression replacing your initial sadness.

"Charles is my friend, and that's all he ever will be." You walk away, leaving a more than frustrated Hank alone on the bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where my draft ends :)
> 
> Need to add to these current chapters ahahaaa~


End file.
